princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Training Camp Guidebook
In the camp, players are divided into three groups: *The 1st string, consisting of 20 members. *The 2nd string, consisting of about 150 members. *2nd String candidates. This group consists of players newly invited to the camp. This November was the first time that middle schoolers got invited too. When a group of 2nd string candidates arrives at the camp, they have to go through the following procedures: *The weakest players are sorted out through the ball game. *The remaining newcomers are forced to play against each other. They are then aplit into two groups according to the results. *The winning group is distributed across the courts and integrated into the regular camp. *The losing group is sent to the mountain camp. These players eventually rejoin the winning group and are distributed across the courts. *Anyone who fails the mountain camp must leave the camp. Training Camp The regular training camp provides the players with optimized food, high-tech facilities and a professional coaching staff. According to Tsuuge, weak players who cannot keep up with his conditioning practice are recommended to drop out of the camp. The 2nd string uniform is meant to invoke pride. Mountain Camp In the mountain camp, players can awaken their sleeping abilities. The practice there focuses on the players' weak points. The black uniform is meant to invoke a rebellious spirit. Mountain Camp Training Program: *Mountain Climbing - improves arm strength, leg strength, strategy, willpower, teamwork. *Hole Digging - improves arm strength, leg strength, balance, mental fortitude, teamwork. *Night Training - improves arm strength, swing speed, balance, willpower, resistance. *Special Mission - improves speed, footwork, nimbleness, balance, insight, coordination, situational analysis, decision making, communication, resistance, handling extreme situations. *Sportsman Hunt - improves nimbleness, jumping, strategy, concentration, humor (for relaxing others), guts. Mountain Camp Results: *Ability to react to irregular terrain. Example: Sakata running in zigzags by improving his side-to-side movement. *Ability to hit in quick succession. Example: Ryoma and Kintarou hitting multiple chestnuts at the eagles. *Ability to jump sideways. Example: Mukahi performing low Moonsaults. Tokugawa says he has made a lot of progress thanks to the time he spent at the mountain camp and they formed the basis for who he has become. 2nd String Court System The 2nd string has 16 courts available for practice. The lower the number of the court they are assigned to, the stronger the players. Courts 1, 3 and 5 in particular are noteworthy: *1st court: Showing a picture of Tokugawa, apparently there is a player here even stronger than the members of the 1st string. *3rd court: The core of the 2nd string. Players with refined individuality and talent are gathered here. *5th court: The so-called "Gate of Hell" where newcomers are shown their limits. Players can improve their court by winning in Shuffle Matches. Eventually, it is even possible to reach the 1st string this way. There are two types of shuffle matches: individual shuffles and team shuffles. Shuffle Match Rules: *In this type of shuffle, two players from different courts face each other. *The coaches determine the match-ups and post a complete list every morning at 6 AM. *If the player from the higher court wins, there are no changes. (Note: Players from higher courts only protect their positions. However, being forced to drop in rank in case of a loss puts pressure on them.) *If the player from the lower court wins, both players change courts with each other. (Note: Having nothing to lose becomes a weapon in and of itself.) Team Shuffle Match Rules: *In this type of shuffle, all members of two different courts face each other in a team match. *These matches are not set up by the coaches, they need to be requested by representatives of the courts involved. However, the coaches must still approve the matches. *Each court chooses seven of their members as representatives. They play a total of three singles matches and two doubles matches. The order of play is agreed on by the players themselves. The team that wins three of the five matches wins the shuffle. *If the team that issued the challenge loses, they may not issue another challenge for one week. The 1st String The 1st string consists of 20 members. The number of each player reflects their strength. No. 11-20 are only reserves who do not often get a chance to play in official matches. The players currently occupying the top ten spots are called the Genius 10. They are special even compared to the rest of the 1st string. 1st String Rules: *Even if a player loses in an unofficial match, they must forfeit their badge. (Note: The player's strength must be taken into account when issuing a challenge.) *If a player loses a match during a team shuffle, they must forfeit their badge to the winning player regardless of the shuffle's overall results. Category:Fanbook Pages